


[Podfic] Security

by phylocalist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Post GPF, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: Author's summary:Yuuri, Victor thought, eyeing his lover over the rim of his glass.Can't I leave you alone for five seconds without you enchanting someone?OR,Victor and Yuuri attend a Christmas party. Yuuri gets some unwanted attention. Victor gets jealous.





	[Podfic] Security

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Security](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157291) by [Harlequinade13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/pseuds/Harlequinade13). 



> a couple of months ago, around the end of 2018, the [yoi trumps hate charity auction](https://yoicharityauction.tumblr.com/) took place and i put up an offer for a podfic. the lovely [harlequinade13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/) ended up being the highest bidder for said offer, and here is the resulting podfic!
> 
> it was very fun to work on this project, but i _am_ still very much a newbie to podficcing, so i hope you can at least somewhat enjoy your listening experience. do check out the original fic, because it's very sweet and was a lovely read!
> 
> thank you so much to mac, the yoi charity auction mod, and to harlequinade13 for bidding on my offer! it was a pleasure to make a podfic for your writing.

**Title:** [Security](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157291)

 **Author:** [Harlequinade13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/)

 **Reader:** Phylocalist

 **Cover art:** Phylocalist

 **Length:** 37:21

 

 **Streaming:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rbjpwoIk6DT72gyZfTbxoT-oaZOK5XuL/view?usp=sharing)

 **Download:** [MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!t1wy0KJT!OjJMjZQj_SW9cXsuIlOJHby2bvM1yXza8yQvUrtXNvw)

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/phylocalist)!


End file.
